The Night of the Hunter
by Orderofthebloodyentrail
Summary: Kyle Spencer has come back from the grave. He is filled with revenge and he s ready to take down the ones responsible for his death: the witches. He will have to make up his mind once he finds out his true feelings for Zoe Benson.
1. Rebirth

**_Hi guys, this is my third fanfic. I hope you like it. I usually don´t do this but here´s the cast for the characters of this fic_**

Sarah Paulson Cordelia Foxx.

Taissa Farmiga- Zoe Benson.

Evan Peters- Kyle Spencer.

Lily Rabe- Misty Day.

Emma Roberts- Madison Montgomery.

Denis O´Hare- Spalding.

Kathy Bates- Delphine LaLaurie

Jessica Lange- Fiona Goode

Angela Basset - Marie Laveau.

Josh Hamilton - Hank Foxx.

Gabourney Sidibe - Queenie.

Alexander Dreymon -Luke Ramsey.

Jaime Brewer- Nan.

Dylan O´brien- Damian Smith.

Kaya Scoledario- Irene Griffith.

1.- Rebirth

_Blur. Everything I see is between blurs. Like when the T.V is broken and you can´t see any image. My body burns. It doesn´t feel the same. I keep listening to the screams and I hear a whistle. A soft whistling that drives me mad._

_I wake up and feel my body. It´s not the same. Everything has been replaced. I try to articulate words, but all that comes from my mouth are sounds. Like the sounds of caveman._

_I feel so frustrated. There´s this hooded figure. Walking around the room. It scares me. All I can remember is two faces. They are girls, then I hear a crash. It´s always the same._

_I try to stand up but the straps on my ankles and wrists don´t let me. I now know that the hooded figure is the one whistling. _

_It approaches to me. It takes off his hood. It´s a guy my age. He´s not really tall, he has brown hair and eyes. Pointy nose and he seems to be well build. He is dressed in black and he carries a gun on his shoulders._

_He has stop the whistling. I´m scared. I breath heavily and my head hurts. _

_Then another man comes near me. He has a beard and he looks a lot like the younger guy. He also holds one gun on his shoulder. He wears a flannel shirt with jeans and boots._

_"Don´t worry Kyle" He says. _

_"He´s confused, Hank" He doesn´t know where he is. The younger one said._

_The man named Hank comes closer to me. He puts his hand on my chest. I don´t want him to touch me. I move violently and I shout for him to go away, but it´s no use. He´s not afraid of me._

_"Do not be scared Kyle, we´ve rescued you." He says._

_"He wants to know what you mean by "Rescue"" The guy says. I can´t understand why he can read my mind._

_"Don´t worry, Kyle. You will know in time" It´s all he can say. He´s about to leave. Hank walks to the door and then he turns back to me and before he leaves he says "We´re gonna make those witches pay for what they did to you. Welcome, now you´re a witch hunter"._

_Both, Hank and the guy leave. All I can do is shout. Shout and try to articulate words. I want answers. And I´m going to get them. _

_Again my mind banishes into darkness, and in my head I hear the whistle…_


	2. The wicked witches of Robicheaux

**_Well, this is the second chapter, if you wish please review, follow or favorite (I´d appreciate it)_**

2.- The wicked witches of Robichaux

_It feels as if weeks have passed. I can´t take any more of it. The guy comes in to feed me, and all I can do is accept his food. It turns out to be his name is Damian. He talks to me about an accident, an accident that apparently I didn´t survive but somehow I was here._

_I didn´t know why they were keeping me here. I may have lost my memories but, at least I know how to name feelings. And right now all I could feel was anger. Anger towards the people who keep me here. I feel like some kind of beast. A freak show._

_I wonder what happened to the guys on the bus. After what Damian has said, they´re all dead._

_I was the only survivor. People should be looking for me, but somehow I have the feeling that no one is going to do so._

_I´ve been having dreams lately. I dream of the girl I met that night. I only dream of her face. I hoped that she might be involved with Damian and Hank, but apparently she isn´t. She was gorgeous. Like seeing a unique flower blossoming in the dessert. Her eyes were greenish yellow and everything in her face was like seeing a beautiful demon walking on earth._

_You could hear a disturbance around the house. Feel the tension in the air spreading like a virus. There was a storm coming. They could tell._

_Life had changed in Robicheaux. They were growing. Witches had finally returned home. This time they felt stronger,and Cordelia and Fiona knew it._

_Ever since Misty Day´s arrival the coven had united more. Now there were more witches in the house. More possibilities of a supreme._

_There was still Nan, the clairvoyant. Misty Day with the power of resurgence, Madison Montgomery, the telepath; Zoe Benson, "the black widow" and a new witch had entered the coven: Irene Griffith. She had the power of blood control._

_Queenie, the "human vudu doll" had left them to join Marie Laveau´s clan._

_Zoe Benson was discussing with Madison Montgomery. Both had been having a rough month ever since the frat party accident. She regretted the death of Kyle, and after they revived him something had gone wrong. Someone was about to enter to the morgue and they had to leave him. _

_There was something inside Zoe, telling her that Kyle was not there, that he was somewhere trapped in some place. Something about him had compelled her in ways she couldn´t understand, but what had bonded her to him the most, was guilt. The guilt of taking an innocent life and leading it to damnation._

_Cordelia and Fiona had gathered the entire coven after a session with the council. All the girls were worried. Things felt as if they were about to change._

_"What is this shit all about?" Madison asked "I just hope it´s not about who took Fiona´s scotch…" she added. Zoe rolled her eyes._

_"Don´t you ever think about other stuff rather than booze, drugs or getting laid?" she asked complaining._

_"Don´t forget there are also shoes and dresses, darling" added Irene. She was similar to Madison in her complexion, but far more beautiful. She had blue hypnotizing eyes, just as wide as a cat and she was as graceful as a Russian ballerina._

_"Don´t be stupid it´s not about that!" Nan scolded them. They were all gathered in the ancestry room._

_Fiona was sitting on her chair, right next to her cigar table eagerly and anxiously smoking while, Cordelia stood beside her. Both had the same facial expression. It was the first time both looked worried._

_Spalding was pouring Fiona more of her liquor._

_"What´s happened miss Delia?" Misty asked her. Cordelia took a deep breath and then she began explaining._

_"Well girls, as you may know things haven´t been easy out there. It´s Salem all over again, and it´s spreading all over the country." There was a pause in her voice. She looked into the girls reaction. They looked surprised. "Yesterday, a tragedy occurred. There was an attack, on Marie Laveau´s territory. They were all murdered. Including Queenie. Marie Laveau survived, and a couple hours ago she came to make a truce. She said that there is a certain secret society that hunts down witches and murders them. And the ones that are survive the killing are captured only to be tortured and then killed slowly." Silence reined the room. All the girls were commotional by those words that Cordelia had spoken._

_They began talking to each other, outrageously. None of them believed that such an abomination was committed. Most of all Nan,Zoe and even Madison couldn´t believe that Queenie was dead._

_"Now you little witch bitches shut it!" Fiona shouted from her chair. She turned off her cigarette and stood up. "Are you aware of what this means?" She asked them almost about to shout again. "It means that we STAND together or we all BURN together. From now on, I want each and EVERYONE of you getting yourselves ready for the fight. Those hunters are there looking for us, and they will not stop until they find us so you must learn the most basic rule of our coven." Fiona was standing in front of them now. She looked every girl in the eye and then said. "Trust no one"._

_The door opened once more. This time it was just Damian. He had blood all over his clothes. He didn´t look well. _

_He didn´t say a word. He just unstrapped me and then sat down by my side. He looked defeated. Lost; as if there was no hope left inside him._

_"Yes Kyle, you´re right. I´m devastated" Damian was about to cry. He was angry, closing his fists filled with blood as if his life depended on it "Hank is dead. He was murdered by some nasty voodoo bitch. " Damian threw his gun away. He was crying. "He was like a father to me, and those… damn god witches took him away from me. But they´re gonna pay."Damian turned my way and he stood up looking at me with certainty. "For what they did to you and for what they did to Hank, we´re gonna make them pay" He walked to get his gun, he cleaned it and then again he looked at me. He carried me to the door and we both left to what seemed to be an antique house filled with heads of people on the walls._


	3. The congregation

**_Here it is, the third chapter of the fic. I hope you enjoy it._**

_Chapter 3.- The congregation_

_Slowly my body began functioning normally. Damian made me train it. Every day we made a very intensive training and as I began regaining my strength, Damian began teaching me how to used certain weapons. They were given to us by a company called "Delphi Trust"._

_I could do almost everything, but talking. It was hard for me still, but I really didn't need to do much talking with Damian´s ability. Damian and I spent almost the entire time travelling around the country finding witches and ending them. They were like a plague._

_I will never forget the first witch I murdered. She was about 19 or 20 years old. I met her at a club. She was dancing with Damian. He had identified inside the file that Hank had inherited him. Her name was Katrina Delancy._

_According to the file she could compel anyone and enslave it just to murder them later. Damian had warned me about the risks of the mission in case he failed. The plan was that he was going to be the bait and once we were sure she was most vulnerable I´d do my part._

_She was holding him from the neck, kissing him as if her life depended on it. I saw her from across the room. Strobe lights hitting them, but still I didn´t take my sight of them. There was the whistle in my head calling my instinct to go after the witch._

_She was lost in the booze and the drugs that making my job was actually quite easy. I followed her and Damian. The party took place inside an abandoned factory so there were plenty of places to go and commit dark deeds in every corner. The place was infested by sinners and people who couldn´t do anything because of the drugs and all the things they had consumed._

_There was a band playing live a song. The words pounded in my head and they came back like an echo with the images of Damian committing all sorts of impure actions with the witch´s body. I felt disgusted yet drawn to it. It was like watching fire come to live._

_"The record keeps playing the same old song…" Those were the words from the song. They worked like magic, making me follow the beat and getting me inspired to pull the trigger._

_Finally Damian had stopped and they were about to begin copulating. I observed Damian´s corporality and waited for a sign he had to do so I could end the job. He took off his jacket, that was it; the sign._

_I placed the gun silencer, and from the distance I pulled the trigger. The bullet hit her perfectly in the temple and she fell down on the ground like a curtain fell on the theater. Damian took out a gallon of gasoline he had hidden behind a door and then he lit the witch on fire after we tore her apart._

_We came out before anyone noticed there was a fire. Nobody cared about the fact there was a fire, nobody even tried to identify the body. It was always the same every time we went hunting._

_We responded to the calling of our hive, and sometimes we worked with other witch hunters, but Damian didn´t like it. He couldn´t really work with someone who didn´t have Hank´s method or similar, and he couldn´t make a bond with anyone like the one he had with Hank._

_I was the exception to the rule, and it was sort of flattering, but what he didn´t know is that I don´t have feelings for anyone or anything anymore. I´m empty, therefore I can do the things I do now._

_The old Kyle Spencer wasn´t capable of killing a fly, he was sensible, exposed, weak. The new Kyle Spencer was empty. Hollow. Stronger. Nothing could stop him. _

_One night I decided to go hunting by myself. Damian had told me I was ready to try taking a situation under my complete control. Damian had assigned me a different venue. It was an abandoned plantation._

_There were approximately two hundred people there. The plantation had enormous trees, and an emerald lawn. The party had been organized by some fraternity. I carried a small gun with the silencer as I entered un-noticed._

_I had a look at the people who entered eagerly looking to have a good time, get laid, get high and get wasted for the night._

_Most of them were barely kids. I felt sorry for them, but somehow I understood them. They were empty; they only wanted to find something to feel inside. _

_I was on the staircase, silently looking at them. Nobody had acknowledged my existence. _

_Then they entered the door. I recognized them by the picture. Two witches, they were the ones from that house Hank used to live in. Once I had spotted them I followed them all over the party trying to be careful._

_Both of them were glamorous. One had pale white skin and eyes like a cat, the second one looked kind of familiar. She was blonde and she looked like a movie star. Both of them were dressed in black. _

_They weren´t looking for a good time. They were looking for someone or something. I was very careful for them not to spot me. _

_They were walking among the crowd, getting lost. I wasn´t going to lose them. My plan was to find out what they were doing and later call Damian to kill them both. _

_The witches were heading to the garden. I had to do something fast, I just couldn´t kill them out in the open. I lurked in the shadows once they were in the garden. They just went and talked with a guy. He was tall and muscly, and not bad looking._

_They looked as if they were complaining about something that involved him. They followed him back inside and I did the same. _

_I continued to watch them as I planned the murder in my head. I would take down the guy first to cause a distraction and then kill the cat eyed girl and the blonde one would be my grand finally._

_I needed to move before them so once they entered a different room I would have the advantage on the kill._

_I was about to move when the most compelling girl appeared in front of my eyes. She ran into me. Her hair was long blonde and straight, "Kyle?" she asked. I recognized her by her eyes and the beautiful sadness she kept in them. It was the girl I saw between blurs, the other blonde girl was with her. Now I recall that they were the ones screaming. She looked as if she had seen a ghost, but I felt as if I had just spoken to an angel._

_I moaned trying to answer her, she was on shock. I panicked and ran away from her, as fast as I could, but she chased me down as she shouted my name._

_We ran into the plantation until I fell down to the ground slowly losing my conscience. The last thing I can remember is seeing a pair of feet and again, I was captured in darkness._


	4. The little house of horrors

**_Well first of all I thank you for your patience and the follows. Sorry I took so long, but the Holiday action didn´t allow me to write a lot. Without further a due here´s the fourth chapter. Enjoy._**

4.- The little house of horrors

**_Zoe´s pov_**

I had stunned him and now he was unconscious. I knew that I would find him sooner or later. I pulled him over to the Madison´s car and called so we could go right away.

It was like Kyle was dead again. He wasn´t moving, but I knew he wasn´t dead. He had come back to life with magic and it definitely would take something stronger to kill him.

"Holly shit! You´re not planning to take him with us are you?" Madison asked bewildered.

"He´s got nowhere to go and I´m not leaving him there." I answered firmly. Madison shook her head and then approached to me.

"Are you fucking out of your mind?! Have you even seen what he´s carrying on his back?! That´s a hell of a gun and I don´t think he stole it from a fair." I looked at the gun he was carrying on his back. It was a sophisticated shotgun and if my guesses were correct that meant he was taught to use them.

"Look Madison, right now I´m not asking you. Take the gun and put it on the trunk, we´re taking him back to Robichaux to find out more about this, but the longer we keep talking here the more people will notice what´s going on so hurry up!" I said firmly again. Madison frowned and obeyed me. I sent a text to Irene for them to meet us at the academy. We´d take Kyle to Cordelia´s greenhouse so we could interrogate him better.

From the distance Damian saw how the witches were dragging Kyle´s unconscious body into the car. He was planning to shot them, but it was too much of a risk. He decided to follow them. In fact, Kyle had won the biggest price. Once he woke up Damian would hear his thoughts and follow them right to the place where they were heading. He got inside his car and waited for the witches to get inside theirs so he could follow them.

"Lucky bastard" He said and then he began to trace the witches.

Madison parked the car and a few minutes later Irene and Nan arrived. Zoe grabbed Kyle´s arms and began pulling him out.

Irene seemed eager to know what had happened.

"Is it true?" She asked "Did you really turned him back to life?"

"Chill Hermione! Yes we did! We took one of Foxxy´s spells…" Madison answered.

"Relax Sabrina, it sounds hard to believe coming from you…" Irene said with a smart smirk. Madison rolled her eyes.

"Stop fighting and help me move him!" Zoe exclaimed "We´re taking him to the greenhouse". The girls all carried his body as they dragged him to the greenhouse.

Kyle was beginning to moan.

"He´s waking up" Nan said.

"Come on, let´s hurry" Zoe responded as she quickened her pace to the door. Irene opened it and they went in, as if nothing had happened.

Damian could hear Kyle´s moaning inside his head. He the witches were all packed up inside. "It´s like Christmas morning" he thought, but something began making sense.

"Madison, get me some handcuffs, Nan, get inside the house, look under the coffee table, you´ll see a taped gun, bring it" Zoe said in a rush. Madison was handcuffing Kyle.

"Looks like we´re playing Fifty Shades of Grey undead version" Irene said mocking "I´ll get the riding stick" Madison returned with the handcuff and she locked Kyle´s wrists on a pole.

Kyle was moaning. Zoe was starting to get scared.

"Looks like Frankenteen is about to wake up" Madison said "What´s your plan?" she asked Zoe.

"Well, we need to know where he´s been, and what he´s been up to. Specially how did he get that gun" Nan rushed over and handed Zoe a small gun "If he doesn´t want to talk, we´ll make him"

Kyle moaned and then his head hit the pole. He groaned. Zoe took the gun and put it behind her back. She kneeled before Kyle.

He raised his head and saw Zoe´s face and behind her the other witches he had seen in the party.

"Kyle" Zoe said trying to touch his face. He felt her touch. Her hands were soft, he couldn´t stop looking her in the eye.

* * *

**_Kyle´s pov_**

_"Where am I? What the hell is going on?! Why am I handcuffed?! Who the fuck are you?! Release me! Now! " _I try to break the handcuffs, but it´s no use. They´re under a spell and they shrink if I move violently. A girl is trying to calm me down. I can´t hear them anymore. All I can hear is the whistling inside my head. That damn whistling that drives me mad and tells me to kill and destroy everything.

"He´s whistling" the girl with Down syndrome said.

"I guess he thinks he´s a bird" added the cat eyed girl.

"Kyle…" said the girl in front of me. Her voice was soft. Sweet. Angel like. Her face was familiar, and beautiful. I remember her face behind ice and light, as if she was son frozen angel, but there was also something about her that reminded me of the devil, but I guess, the devil can have angelical shapes and look as if it has fallen from the sky.

"He thinks you´re beautiful, but deceiving" added the down syndrome girl again.

**_Damian´s pov_**

_"Yes, Kyle. Keep thinking that way. She´s the devil and you will take her back to hell"_ Damian thought. He had heard enough. He had waited patiently outside his car to listen to Kyle´s thoughts. Apparently one of the witches there has grown very fond of him and she´s not going to allow anyone to touch him or hurt him.

He´d come back for Kyle, once he had backup and once the witches had decided that Kyle meant no harm for them.

"Good luck, buddy" Damian said and then he started the car and drove into the darkness as he got away from Robicheaux.

**_Zoey´s pov_**

I kept on staring at Kyle´s eyes, they were bewildered. Scared. Filled with uncertainty.

"Do you recognize me, Kyle?" I asked him, but all he could do was groan. Like a beast. Nan wasn´t very helpful because somehow Kyle had found out a way to keep her out.

"I´ve tried hard, Zoe, but I´m not getting much information…" Nan said disappointed.

"Come on! You have to find out why the hell he was carrying a shotgun as if he was carrying a can of beer! "Irene exclaimed "Hell! Ask him to tell you who the fuck gave him the shotgun in first place!" she demanded.

She was right. I saw the other girls' faces. They were all sort of scared about that. I looked back at Kyle. There couldn´t be something monstrous about him. He was just confused and scared. He wouldn´t hurt us. He wouldn´t hurt me, he had a new body, but I knew he had something good inside him.

"And we will know, but first we need to find a way to hide him. He´s of no use to us if Fiona or Cordelia find him here. They will probably kill him or call the council and we´d all get in big trouble if they find out" I said as the girls all looked at each other. They knew I was right. "There must be some kind of … spell or potion to keep him hidden.

"We can hide him on Spalding´s old room" Nan suggested.

"Great! That sounds perfect, but we need a spell to keep him hidden, just in case" I said.

"Already found it" Madison said as she brought a book from Cordelia´s shelf.

We made a circle around Kyle and recited the spell. Later and being cautious we took him to Spalding´s old room and recited the spell once more to complete the spell.

I handcuffed Kyle to the bed once more and left him there. He kept on looking at me. He didn´t make any sound. He just breathed and stared. I sat down beside him and then said in a whisper "I´m gonna help you, Kyle. I promise" I kissed his forehead and left the room without making any noise.

I knew that he´d be safe there. There were still so many questions around him, and things I needed to know, but right now the only thing that was clear to me was that I had to take care of him as long as he stayed there, and that it was my duty to help him get well again and bring back the boy I met at that frat party that night.


End file.
